Amor sincero
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Yukihina, un vampiro de cuna noble, conoce a Rui, "la dama dl lago" e inica una historia con bajas y llena de sentimientos que lastiman a los protas.


Disclaimers: _**Code breaker **_le pertenece a Akihime Kamijou-sensei; esto lo hago sin falta de respeto y medio de diversión; espero y les guste.

Historia: Yukihina, un escritor cuya forma real es un vampiro que lo ah perdido todo; de repente conoce a la delicada "niña del lago", cuya sonrisa angelical derretirá su corazón helado.

**Amor sincero**

_**Cap. 1; Encuentro predestinado.**_

Un señor de la noche pasea de un lado a otro en una hermosa noche estrellada; respirando el fresco aroma de las afamadas "flores de la noche", tan hermoso y dulce que es imposible resistir oler un poco de este; más nuestro hijo de la noche se niega a caer a sus encantos.

Volteando de repente al mismo tiempo que desenfunda su espada -¡quien esta allí!-grita tan fuerte como su garganta se lo permite –no me contendré-se prepara para atacar, sus ojos azul marino se tornan rojizos, de un brillo amenazador y su arma comienza a ser cubierta por la eterna llama de la oscuridad.

-¡espera, Vampiro-san!-grita una voz dulce, que al asomarse por un arbusto; resulta ser una delicada niña de unos 10 años, largos cabellos azulados, ojos como el mismo cielo en verano y un delicado vestido blanco cubriendo su tez albina –no me ataques por favor…-suplica la pequeña mientras se muestra en su totalidad, mostrando que en su mano lleva el rostro de una persona y su vestido muestra señales de sangre; además de sus pies sucios a causa de no llevar zapatos –soy solo una niña, me llamo Rui, alias "la niña del lago"-sonríe -¿y usted?-le cuestiona.

Se muestra molesto –Yukihina, rey de los vampiros y soberano actual del mundo de las sombras-confiesa –soy un escritor de novelas de nuestra especie y el "lazo" entre los humanos y las criaturas de la oscuridad-le extiende la mano –gusto en conocerte Rui-.

Lo mira asombrada –wow…-tomando su mano -¡encantada Yukihina-san!-al ver su sonrisa nuevamente, el chico se sonroja.

Continuara…

Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí, les platicare: en un mundo devastado por los demonios, la única esperanza son los vampiros; demonios exorcistas con la capacidad de canalizar su poder a través de una de las 7 lanzas de la justicia; para hacer esto necesitan el auxilio de una "fuente de poder", una virgen que le otorgara su sangre y se convertirá en su devota protectora. Con todo esto… ¿Yukihina se atreverá o perecerá en su misión?

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido, quien hace su debut por 1era vez en un concurso de cuento cortó con este mismo oneshort, solo que en base a otro personaje y una trama mucho más original.

_**Cap. 2: Y una luz en mi corazón.**_

Abriendo la puerta -¡buenos días Yukihina-san!-salta una pequeña Rui sobre el vampiro, quien al sentirle encima suyo, despierta con pereza para encontrarse con su cielo como mirar y esa sonrisa que le anima día con día.

-oyaho-se tapa la cara con su sabana.

Molesta –dije… ¡ohayo!-grita de nuevo mientras se lanza con más fuerza contra el joven; el cual se cansa de verle la cara y comienza a irradiar parte de su poder.

-¡fue suficiente, ayuda!-al instante una hermosa peli morada de largos cabellos y ojos del mismo tono hace presencia; su delicado y bien torneado cuerpo es cubierto por una delicada manta blanca.

Sostiene a Rui –ya estuvo bueno, tu labor solo abarca despertarlo no molestarlo-habla la joven con sabiduría –ve a jugar con Sakura y Rei-kun-baja a la pequeña y esta se marcha molesta; aunque realmente se queda en el marco de la puerta –Yukihina…-le llama, grata es la sorpresa que este se levanta, le toma por los hombros y le muerde el cuello –hey, eso duele-le confiesa.

Le suelta un poco –lo lamento pero tengo hambre y ya que hay rica…-observa a Rui, quien esta estática en el marco de la puerta -¿qué haces ahí?-se aleja de su "comida", levantándose y se acerca a la pequeña solo con un short azul marino, dejando a la vista sus pectorales –sabes que odio cuando me observas "comer"-confiesa.

Sonrojada -¿eh?...-se agacha de tan avergonzada que esta.

Se da cuenta –Yukihina… ¿por qué no sales a pasear con Rui-chan este fin de semana?-les cuestiona la peli morada.

Ambos se miran; las sonrosadas mejillas de la peli azul se intensifican a carmín y su rostro se muestra sorprendido; observando la respuesta de su compañero.

Mueca de molestia -¿eh?... ¿estas loca Sakurako?...-se da la vuelta –me niego rotundamente a llevarla a algún lugar en el pueblo-se cruza de brazos.

-¡eres malo Yukihina!, al recoger a Rui-chan hace tiempo se supone que debes pasar tiempo con…-guarda silencio al ver como Rui patea la espinilla del joven moreno y se marcha corriendo a toda potencia -¡espera Rui-chan!-grita la joven tras salirse y encontrarse con una pequeñita de sus mismos rasgos físicos –oh Sakura…-se acerca e intenta cargarla pero empieza a llorar.

Se acerca –Sakurako-san… ¿qué le sucede a Sakura-chan?-le cuestiona un niño.

Lo ve –no es nada Rei-kun… A diferencia de muchos, Sakura es una miko muy sentimental, entiende las emociones de las personas y le lastiman de sobre manera-Confiesa la joven humana.

-oh-se sorprende el pequeño –gracias Sakurako-san-sonríe.

-de nada-le corresponde la sonrisa, formando un aura que compite con la fuerza negativa proveniente de un preocupado Yukihina.

2 horas después…

Preocupado, sentado de cuclillas en su sillón favorito y comiendo un gran tarro de helado de chocolate –es tarde-piensa sin siquiera ponerle atención a la pequeña que esta a su lado, vistiendo una hermosa yukata.

Le mira atentamente –oye…-este no le mira –oye…-tomando un palo y le pica la cabeza.

Venita palpitante -¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-le cuestiona el moreno tratando de contener su ira.

Mueve la cabeza de lado y una gotita de agua hace presencia en la cabeza del moreno.

-entiendo…-le mira, esta le observa de forma amenazadora.

Tic-tac…

Se levanta nervioso -¡entiendo Sakura-chan, vamos a buscar a Rui!-le extiende la mano.

La pequeña no toma por nada del mundo su mano; a lo cual el moreno resignado suspira y se marcha sin la pequeña; la cual al verle lejos sonríe.

-buena jugada Sakura-chan-le llama la atención su joven "prometido" –si no hubiese sido por tu mirada, Yukihina-san nunca se hubiera atrevido a buscarle-confiesa el pequeño tras tomarle de la mano -¡vamos a jugar con "sopa de miso"!-se la lleva a rastras.

Suspirando –esos chicos…-les observa una Sakurako triste –realmente les interesa seguir adelante y dejarlo todo atrás-sonríe.

Continuara….

Hola… Sigo esperando la respuesta por parte de mis profesores, mientras contengo mi ira hacia mi compañero de clases (que esta a punto de reprobar); pero bueno, mientras me peleo a muerte con el X-box por que no tengo la menor idea de cómo jugarlo *risas*.

Dejando de lado dicha consternación; bueno, e… Creo que mejor me retiro, el espacio se acaba y otras cosas; espero y tengan muchos sueños llenos de sangre, muertos vivientes y un tórrido amor "sangriento".

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido; una soñadora y tsundere chica (si, soy una mujer).

_**Cap. 3: Encendiendo mi corazón.**_

Abriendo la puerta -¡eh llegado!-se anuncia una pequeña Rui con una canastita de color madera, una capa roja y una encantadora sonrisa -¿Dónde estarán todos?-se pregunta.

Le toca el hombro y la pequeña se gira asustada –hola Rui-chan-saluda Rei de lo más natural -¿te asuste?-le pregunta.

Enojada -¡por supuesto idiota!-le golpea la cabeza con su frente; ocasionando un profundo sangrado por ambas partes.

-eres muy violenta eh pequeña perrita-se muestra molesto Rei.

Enojada –oh pienso lo mismo de ti pequeño bastardo-un aura emana de su cuerpo.

En el mismo estado –tienes una boca muy sucia eh perrita de alcantarilla-le mira enojado.

Entrando -¡Rui!-grita el moreno tras verle sana y salva.

Sorprendida -¿Yukihina-san?-se sonroja al verle en ese estado por la lluvia, sus exquisitos ropajes sucios y llenos de lodo, además de un profundo goteo a causa de la fuerte lluvia que adorna el exterior con firmeza -¿qué te?...-guarda silencio al ver como el moreno corre a sus brazos y la carga lleno de alivio y felicidad al verle sana y salva e integra en su salud -¿Qué?-se sonroja al máximo.

-que bueno que estas bien-al instante se aleja y le suelta un buen zape -¡¿tienes idea que tan preocupado me encontraba, mocosa ingrata, como te atreves a escaparte tras golpearme y preocuparme de tal manera?-se muestra realmente frustrado, sus ojos cristalinos más ese sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas de manera encantadora.

Riendo -¡vaya, vaya, quien pensaría que el "rey de los vampiros" al fin se enamoraría!-grita un encapuchado, el cual proviene de una esquina.

Modo chibi –deja de fingir por favor Heike-le suplica.

Negando con la cabeza –no es Heike-dice Rui temblorosa, quien se protege detrás del joven.

Notando su miedo –entonces… ¿quién es Rui?-le pregunta.

-es… Mi "protector"-confiesa –soy la "dama del lago", una miko especializada en utilizar las habilidades purificadoras del agua y utilizarlas a mi propio beneficio… Durante siglos, mi alma ah reencarnado en un cuerpo al azar… A partir de los 10 años, comienzan a regresar mis memorias y…-baja la cabeza.

-¿y?-le ínsita a continuar Rei.

Cerrando los ojos –a más tardar, dejare de ser "Rui" para convertirme en la verdadera "dama del lago"…-se aleja de este –la persona capaz de matarte y evitar que sanes más "ghouls"-confiesa triste –lo siento-le mira –pero quería estar a tu lado tal cual siempre lo eh estado, desde hace tanto tiempo atrás-le sonríe.

Sus cabellos cubren sus ojos –oh…-solo atino a decir eso –Rui…-esta le ve –te contare una triste historia-le sonríe; ocasionando su sonrojo –pero como tal, una historia de tal calibre, me es imposible contarla sin una linda canción, acompañada de la música más exquisita-comienza a caminar hacia la sala –síganme por favor-le pide a los presentes.

-entiendo-sonríe tristemente la joven.

-claro-se lleva a rastras a Sakura.

-rico-dice la pequeña tras morder una bola de mitarashi.

5 minutos después…

Abriendo la puerta y encontrando a medio mundo –oh no…-dice agotado al ver a Sakurako, quien sonriente y cargando a una pequeña rubia de ojos ambarinos le recibe.

-al fin… Escuche por parte de Kagerou-señalando al encapuchado –que cantaras, a lo cual eh traído a todos para escucharte-sonríe.

Destilando su aura poderosa -¡SAURAKO, FUE SUFICIENTE, HYAKANE MIRAI NO SAKURA!-grita tan fuerte con su katana entre sus dedos, ocasionando una ráfaga de viento extremadamente poderosa tras blandirla con fuerza pero es Rui quien usando el brillo de sus ojos, contiene la ráfaga.

-fue suficiente…-habla con una voz diferente –lo que tengas que decir con esa "canción", dilo de una vez, estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo-esta vez lo dice con su hermosa voz que ah cautivado a cierto moreno.

Sorprendido –entiendo…-se acerca al piano y se sienta en la pequeña silla que esta junto a este; puede observar las teclas, las cuales se mantienen algo sucias por el polvo pero en perfecto estado –quiero decirles que esta historia es la razón por la cual decidí convertirme en el "rey de los vampiros"…-mirando a Sakurako -¿no es así Sakurako?-sonríe levemente.

-así es…-contiene su tristeza.

Suspirando, comienza a tocarlo, dejando a la vista su excelente habilidad como pianista. La música inunda el lugar como la poca paz que puedan encontrar en aquel mundo post-apocalíptico a causa de los "ghouls"; parecen ser que las notas cobran vida, envuelven el corazón de cada persona que se siente atraído por dicha melodía y luego expulsan los rencores hacia el exterior de dicho lugar; para desvanecerse en el aire como el fuego se extingue si no es alimentado cuidadosamente por leña.

-Rui… Espero y entiendas esta canción…-piensa el moreno tras comenzar a cantar -_** Llegas, se acabó una larga espera, este invierno es primavera porque llegas...**_ _**Y me abrigo en ti…. Y así, vas cubriendo el frío con amor, vas, haciéndome sentir mejor, porque llegas, encendiendo el corazón**_-canta el joven morenazo mientras deja caer algunas lagrimillas de sus oscuros ojos.

Mueca de tristeza –a pesar de todo la sigues amando, tal cual lo hiciste en el pasado-susurra Sakurako.

-_**llegas, cuando no creía en nada, como luz de madrugada es cuando llegas… Y me refugio en ti…. Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo, haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo, haces que me entregue con cada latido y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo…**_-canta tristemente el moreno para dejar escapar las lagrimas con mas intensidad –Rui… Sabía que eras la "dama del lago", lo sabía perfectamente, desde que te vi, ¿quieres saber por que?... Por que esos ojos se parecen a los de Hilary, la anterior "dama del lago"; de la cual me enamore perdidamente-confiesa en sus adentros un Yukihina dolido por no haber podido salvar a su amada.

Sonríe –canta hermoso-dice la pequeñita en las piernas de la joven.

-tienes razón Mishiru-chan-sonríe con tristeza la joven que le carga –"amor sincero" eh… Hace tiempo que olvidaste como cantar con un bondadoso corazón-suspira.

-_**haces que mi corazón ya no esté ciego porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero, haces que te quiera más, un poco más, llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero…. Llegas, a curarme del pasado, se me olvida que eh llorado porque llenas el vacío en mí…**_-la rapidez con la que toca se intensifica con mucha fuerza y rapidez, las teclas parecen estar a punto de desbordar por la impotencia que parece sentir el joven al ver que, parece ser, la historia se repetirá otra vez –_**Y así vas, cubriendo el frío con amor, vas, haciéndome sentir mejor, porque llegas… Encendiendo el corazón….**_-el piano parece estar a punto de explotar por la música que ahora mismo parece querer arrancar el alma de los presentes _**–haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo, haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo, haces que me entregue con cada latino y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo… Haces que mi corazón ya no este ciego porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero, haces que te quiera más, un poco más, llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero**_-en el preciso momento que la melodía comienza a ser explotada en su máximo esplendor; la joven Rui se sorprende y decide continuar la canción.

-_**cubriendo el frío con amor, haciéndome sentir mejor, porque llegas encendiendo el corazón….**_-dice con una delicada y dulce voz que cautiva a todos los presentes.

Ahora comienza ambos a terminar la estrofa –_**haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo, haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo, haces que me entregue con cada latido y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo… Haces que mi alma sienta amor de nuevo, haces que a tu lado ya no sienta miedo, haces que me entregue con cada latido y que no quede ni un segundo sin estar contigo; haces que mi corazón ya no este ciego porque puedo ver en ti que esto es amor sincero, haces que te quiera más, un poco más, llegas y te quiero más de lo que ya te quiero….**_-terminan la hermosa canción mirándose a los ojos, mostrando la tristeza en dicho lugar.

"Los ojos son el ventana del alma"…

Ya llorando –Yukihina-san… No… Yukihina-dice la peli azul ya derramando dichas lágrimas de dolor mezcladas con alegría y un sentimiento único conocido como amor –gracias por liberarme de la maldición-sonríe de verdad antes de comenzar a desaparecer poco a poco –gracias a ti, le has demostrado a quien me maldijo que el amor existe y que no importa si hay una rivalidad de por medio-su cuerpo comienza a brillar con más intensidad, a la par que su existencia se apaga como un foco que debe ahorrar luz y le es arrebatado la electricidad para mantenerlo encendido.

-entiendo-sonríe tristemente mientras toma su arma entre sus manos y se prepara para realizar su ataque –adiós para siempre… Rui… "La dama del lago"… ¡HYAKANE MIRAI NO SAKURA!-grita con todas sus fuerzas para realizar su ataque; canalizando todo su poder curativo en su arma, almacenarlo lo suficiente para que madure y expulsarlo en una masa de energía aceptable; impactando en el cuerpo de la joven -¡TECNIDA DE SELLADO DE PRIMAVERA: DANZA DE LA LUNA ATERCIOPELADA!-expulsa de su pecho con fuerza en sus vocablos al momento que realiza un movimiento de una danza, como si le quisiera tocar pero a la vez no, pasando de su lado e hiriéndola en el costado exitosamente.

Sorprendida –Yuki…hina…-cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desintegra por completo –gracias-fue lo último que susurra la joven.

Cabizbajo -…. De nada-confirma el moreno al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos y cae al suelo.

Preocupado -¡Yukihina-san!-grita Heike tras acercarse con Sakurako y Kouji.

-¡Yukihina!-grita el de la cicatriz en forma de luna.

Le checa el pulso –esta…-suspira de alivio –solo se ah desmayado, después de todo ah usado una técnica nueva en Rui-suspira aliviada nuevamente.

Se acerca –al fin… Se ah acabado el sufrimiento de "La dama del lago"…-sonríe Kagerou.

Al lado del joven –oh…-sonríe –que bien.

Continuara….

_**Cap. 4: Y si nos quedara poco tiempo.**_

10 años después…

Abriendo la puerta -¡buenos días Yukihina-san!-grita una adolescente de 15 años, largo cabello morado, suelto, sedoso y brillante; ojos lilas llenos de vida y su uniforme de colegiala de preparatoria impecable. Dicha joven salta encima de la cama, despertándole en el impacto.

Adormilado –buenos días Sakura-chan-saluda el joven cansado del peso de la joven; además de los rayos solares que entran, cortesía de una Mishuru ya crecida; quien entra y abre las cortinas –no Mishioru-chan, Sakura-chan…-se queja el joven.

Mueca de enfado –Yukihina-le llama la atención Mishiru.

-¡sí!-se da cuenta del aura aterradora de la joven.

-nuestro deber como tus protectoras es cumplir con las necesidades que nos impones; además de claro, corregir tus malos hábitos, así que cambia tus ropas de sueño a las normales o lo haré por ti-amenazo la rubia tras salir de la habitación.

Se abraza a sí mismo y siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo –eso da miedo-dice entre dientes.

-Yukihina-san-le llama la atención Sakura.

-¿si Sakura-chan?-voltea a verle.

Sonriente -¡Rui está feliz por ti, ya que has demostrado ser valiente ante la adversidad, así que no te deprimas y sigue adelante, ya sabes lo que dicen, "nadie tiene la culpa, ni siquiera tú"!-tras decir eso, la joven miko sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Sorprendido –no…-se tapa la boca, tratando de contener sus lágrimas –Rui….-derrama unas lágrimas.

"_**No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, el hecho de que ya no estés conmigo me causa tristeza, el no ver tus ojos nostalgia, el no sentir tu respiración junto a mi pecho dolor y el recordar tu sonrisa tras ser asesinada por mi espada, temor… No de saber que estas en oro lugar al cual nunca podré ir a causa de mi naturaleza como vampiro, si no temor de conocer que, mis poderes arrebatan lo preciado de una persona: la vida**_".

-si nos quedara poco tiempo…-piensa el joven tras mirar a sus amigos frente a él, los cuales al notar su presencia sonríen –haría lo que este en mis manos para protegerlos-sonríe.

Fin.


End file.
